


Flinches

by raelee514



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinches

**Author's Note:**

> Old one shot.

Dean doesn’t flinch, that stopped years ago. He is surprised however because he always is. Always surprised that his mother’s long ago promises of Angel’s were real. Surprised that Castiel was still on Earth on God’s behest. Surprised that Castiel still came to him.

“You are shaken by the loss?”

Dean draws in breath, the noise of air entering his mouth harsh against his ears in ways Castiel’s voice never was – hadn’t been for years. “It was a kid, Cas.”

“What is you and your brother tell each other? You can’t save everyone.”

Dean nodded, eyes closing before he turned opened and face Castiel head on. “It doesn’t make the failure hurt less.”

Castiel’s head tipped to the side, the motion always reminded Dean of a perplexed dog trying to find the best way to beg for his treat. Only Castiel’s eyes ruined the allusion, intense, probing and curious. “You do not fail, Dean. Have never failed.”

Dean shook his head. “I fail all the time.”

Castiel’s hand reached out and touched Dean’s cheek. “Dean, you saved the world from Lucifer. Saved your brother from Azazel’s poison. Saved countless souls, returned them to their creator, our Father. Your insistence you fail is trying.”

“I do my job. Best I can, and I fail. I fail countless times. I didn’t stop it from all happening in the first place, I haven’t saved people I should have saved by being smarter, or faster, or better...”

Castiel sighed. 

Dean flinched for the first time in years. Castiel was staring at him, frustration blowing out his mouth, his nose, blazing in eyes. 

“Someday Dean you will believe.”

Dean felt confused. He did. He believed, he’d believed fully and wholly the day they prevented the Seals from being broken, the day that Lilith died at Castiel’s hand and Sam broke free from the power of the blood that had coursed through him. He had believed that God did care about humanity, about his brother. “I do.”

“In God’s love for everyone but you.”

Dean turned away from the intensity of Castiel’s eyes. “I did my job.”

“Worth Dean. Someday I will make you see.”

“What?”

“How much worth you hold to me.” 

And for the second time in years Dean flinched, at the feeling in Castiel’s voice, at the heat he could feel from the Angel’s body, which as always had slide closer and closer to his. And in that flinch he blinked and within that second Castiel was gone.

But Dean could feel the promise. He’d be back.


End file.
